There is already known from Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 41-2548 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 52-116584 the concept of providing an increasing stability, against external force laterally applied to the guide with respect to the axis of fishing rods. The line guide disclosed in the specification of the former Utility Model and shown in the instant FIG. 6 is of the structure that each foot M of the guide is provided on both sides with pointed projections P, which, when the line guide is fixed to the surface of the fishing rod by winding threads, are designed such that they are thrusted into the surface of the fishing rod to hold the line guide in position. However, there is a fear that such pointed projections may damage the surface of the fishing rod. In recently developed thin fishing rods, such damage may possibly lead to fatal failure such as breakage of the fishing rod. With this arrangement, there is further problem that it is impossible to align the line guides after wrapping with winding threads.
Referring next to the line guide disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 52-116584, each foot A of the guide is provided with a wide flexible seat B, as shown in the instant FIG. 5, which is placed onto the rod surface E of a rod body D by wrapping with winding threads C with fair compatibility, whereby stability of the line guide is increased, when external force is applied laterally with respect to the axis F--F of the rod. However, the presence of the wide seat B leads to decreasing flexibility of the fishing rod.